His Pirate Queen
by WhiteGloves
Summary: You are sitting with a lot of people cheering loudly inside a stadium. In the middle of the stadium you see a strange young man with a Straw Hat enter the stage. Then you see six divine like ladies whose beauties are incomparable enter too. And another man enters carrying a microphone shouting— "The Pirate King has made a declaration! And his chosen wife is—!"


***His Pirate Queen***

_By: WhiteGloves_

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Setting: Grand Coliseum at Dressrosa

Situation: Seats are occupied by rampaging, excited people from different parts of the globe

Event Organizer: Doflamingo Family seated at the Box Seat with King Riku Family

Emcee: _Odacchi_

[Here comes out an energetic emcee waving at everyone with a microphone at hand]

"Ladies and gentlemen! The moment we've all been waiting for! Welcome to another segment of _Odacchi's Special New World Edition_ that brought you the Grand Line's Pirate Soccer King and Pirate Baseball King events of the century! _I am Odacchi, here to bring you another contest that'd make all MEN trashing in their seats!"_

[Roars of excitement and approval]

"And for this special event we have a special guest here in the stage—the Captain of the ever unbeatable group during both Editions of the games—from the infamous Crew—the Straw Hat Pirates—the man who turned New World upside down because of his natural ability to hunt for disaster and fights! He who currently has 400 million berry on his head! Let us welcome—_MONKEY D. LUFFY"_

[Monkey D. Luffy comes out wearing his sports attire, waving at everyone.]

"So Luffy, are you ready for this challenge?"

"What's that? They said there's gonna be meat in the middle of the stage—ahh!"

[He spotted a long table filled with food in front of him and immediately sat down to dig in.]

"Monkey D. Luffy has taken his throne! And while he make himself comfortable let us now welcome these beauties! What we've all been waiting for! The _real _special guests in this hallowed coliseum tonight—the _beautiful ladies of the eraaaaaa!"_

[More shouts from the crowd. We see the other Straw Hats at the side of the stage— Zoro yawning while beside him Brook, Chopper, Franky and Usopp were all cheering as well. Spotlights at the entrance of the stage—and there all of them started to appear.]

"Here they ARE!"

[All of them wearing so fashionable outfits that made them shine in the stage. More roars and cheers.]

Nami first walked in, so gorgeous in her sexy gown, waving to the audience followed closely by Nico Robin in a long gown too—both infamous Straw Hat Pirates. They were followed closely by Princess Vivi of Alabasta in white dress, Princess Shiraoshi of Fish Man Island with the help of a golden shell cart, wearing a unique pearl dress that covers till her belly. Empress Boa Hancock of Amazon Lily, also wearing a long gown that never cease to reveal her cleavage and Princess Rebecca of Dressrosa, a former gladiator— wearing a long gown fit to her as well. They all took the grand seats at the podium of the stage facing Monkey D. Luffy's table.

"Now what is our challenge for this day?" [Odacchi continued as Sanji is found protesting in the background] "Is that this day marks Monkey D. Luffy's engagement!"

[Roars in the background both boos and curses.]

"Now Luffy!" he turns to the busy pirate, "you are going to be the Pirate King aren't you?"

[Monkey D. Luffy looked up abruptly from his giant meat and gulped with difficulty. His face determined and undaunted—stated

"I AM!"

[Genuine cheers from the crowd.]

"We heard the man! He's going to the Pirate King!"

[Odacchi turns to Luffy again]

"Luffy! If you look in front of you—you will see six ladies who have all become popular bets for your affection around the globe! They are the ladies candidates to be—the PIRATE QUEEN!"

[Cheers and roars]

"Really?" says Luffy.

"While some of them you might say are closest to you as nakamas, we cannot deny that the others have just the right spark with you too! So what do you say, Luffy!? Today's challenge is for you to choose one of them and become your _wife!"_

[Cheers and boos echoes the stage. Luffy scans the beautiful ladies.]

"Eh?" Luffy bit his chunk of meat, "Really? Why?"

"Well—because the world needs a _Pirate Queen!"_

[Louder cheers and louder shouts—roars of agreement]

[Luffy stares and eats. Odacchi strode toward the podium where the ladies are.]

"Dear ladies! All of you six have decided to_ accept_ the invitation to present yourselves in front and let our future Pirate King decide his wife among you! Imagine out of hundreds there remained only six—and six powerful ladies all fit with the Pirate King!"

[Nico Robin smiled a little while Nami too, although her smile was more of a grimace; both Vivi and Shiraoshi were looking shyly around while Rebecca looked ahead, still with the determination of a gladiator not willing to accept defeat.]

[Boac Hancock, alone, looked ready for battle—blushing and squirming.]

[Odacchi grins.]

"Now ladies, there will be no need to battle! All that is needed is for you to convince the Pirate King why he must choose you! Affections for all of you have already been established! What we need right now is a little push for the Pirate King to finally declare his answer!"

[Jumps in front of Nami. Candidate number 1.]

"Now, Nami-san! We know what you feel for Luffy but we still want to hear it! After all—you are the first woman crewmate he's ever had so there is this _first time _between the two of you! A _long relationship!_ There's also the fact that he _always—always _gives you his treasured hat! Giving us a hint of _his_ affection for you! Although it really surprised us that you among the candidates were the first to decline the invitation for this challenge but did second thoughts and now you are here! What made you change your mind?"

"The Pirate King gets to have everything, right?" Nami's grin reached from ear to ear and there was a change in her eyes that looked more like money sign, "I wouldn't mind sharing it all! Oi, Luffy!"

[She shouts, waving. Monkey D. Luffy looked up]

"_You better give me 100% of your earnings, got that?! Or I'll beat you!"_

"Sugoii!" Odacchi takes the microphone, "already an unbreakable bond! There is no doubt Nami-san is in the front line of this battle! Luffy's hat says it all!"

[Cheers. Boa pouts. Odacchi turns to Candidate number 2]

"Now, Nico Robin-san! There's no doubt that you have been very affectionate of Luffy ever since the epic Enies Lobby battle! And I doubt any one would deny that he has already won your heart! Luffy on the other hand _is ready _to face the World as an enemy just for you! How strong and utterly powerful your bond is! So why don't _you _declare it! Your purpose for appearing in this stage!"

[Gives the microphone to the ever looking amused Robin.]

"I can see Luffy better in this seat," she said with a smile, "it's interesting."

[The stadium goes silent.]

"HOW SWEEET!" Odacchi exclaims strongly, "To be satisfied just by being near the person she holds dear! Nico Robin has silently declared her warm affection! A winning statement nonetheless!"

[The crowd goes wild. Odacchi jumps to Candidate number 3]

"Princess Vivi! Now we know that you haven't been much around! But a glimpse of your angelic face is still much anticipated by many! We are sure that there was never a moment that you did not think of the Pirates who helped you save your Kingdom! We know how much you treasure these people! We also know that you share a bond with Luffy that none ever has! You _taught_ him how to be humble—how violence never resolved anything whenever his nakamas are in danger and so he has never forgotten that! Wise words from such a gentle hearted person. Therefore not forgetting you! Your affectionate show of trust and loyalty to him when he is no longer around has also reached many! So Princess Vivi! Your declaration please! Why are you here?"

[Gives the microphone to Vivi who smiled as she gazes at Luffy and then to the rest of the Straw Hats who were at the side of the stage watching.]

"I just wanted to see them again after such a long time. I'm glad you're okay, everyone!"

[The Straw Hats with Luffy wave their hands and the crowd cheers loudly again.]

"_A love that knows no distance!" _Odacchi dramatically announces, "_Princess Vivi sama!"_

[Yells from the crowd and more shouts. And finally as the microphone reaches this person, every man inside the coliseum went nuts with hearts appearing in their eyes.]

[Odacchi slides on the stage and turned to Candidate number 4]

"_Empress Boa Hancock!"_

[The stadium is filled with hearts. Sanji's gotten petrified. Zoro yawns while Luffy eats.]

[Odacchi himself—knocked out]

[And the Empress took the microphone from his hand.]

"_Luffy~~~"_ she waves at him, "_they said we can get married! Marry me, Luffy!" _and then turning to the rest of the girls in the stadium, she announced— "Luffy is mine!"

[The ladies blinked in amazement at her while Robin alone chuckles.]

[Roars of outrage and disapproval from the male in the audience and for awhile there was chaos.]

"Geez," Sanji comes up the stage, eyes closed, carrying a tray of tea and desserts, "what lunatic staged this kind of ridiculous idea!" eyes turning to hearts as well, "_Nami~saaan? Robin~san? Vivi-chuuaan!"_

[Odacchi reawakens and grabs the microphone as Boa Hancock sits confidently with Sanji hovering around her frantically.]

"Sugoiii!" Odacchi shouts, wiping his face, "sugoii! Just sugggggooooiii! Empress Boa Hancock has expressed herself willing to take the crown! The EMPRESS HERSELF UNWILLING TO BE DEFEATED! How would our other candidates react!]

[They turned to the ladies who were all enjoying Sanji's snack]

[The crowd cheers agonizingly as Odacchi turns to Candidate number 5]

"Princess Shiraoshi!" he calls to the beautiful mermaid princess, "You are the favorite among all the Princesses, did you know that? Because you are—you are the epitome of a man's dream! You might even be Luffy's dream! What can you say about that?!"

"Um..." the Princess looks curiously at Odacchi, "They said I can see Luffy-sama again..."

"And everybody knows how much you treasure him! The bond of friendship you two immediately established upon first encounter! How you entrusted him your dream and even your life! _You believed his every word!_ There's no doubt that your affection for Luffy can compete with others! Princess Shiraoshi—even now you see him as your savior! There is a reason why you are so fond of him and even willing to follow him until the ends of the World! So are you not going to declare it to the world?"

"Luffy-sama..." the mermaid Princess caught the eating Luffy's attention, "your promise last time..."

[Luffy grins]

"Of course!"

[And the Princess smiled tearfully as she hands back the microphone.]

"A promise!" Odacchi shouts, "What is this 'promise' by Luffy!? Is it possible that he's already been engage!? And to the mermaid princess no less!"

[Boa Hancock seems most surprised as she stares at the beautiful mermaid Princess.]

[Sanji waves at Shiraoshi carrying a large platter of dessert. Odacchi turns Candidate Number 6, the last lady. Roars from every corner of the stadium. It rang till the end of the coliseum. This is their Princess.]

"Princess Rebecca! You are the last maiden Luffy has dedicated his affection to! Meeting him in the ring of battle and showing kindness to him, albeit you tried to kill him—_these circumstances lead the two of you to cheer and protect each other's back! _Imagine how Luffy was so worried for your well being while he watches you battle and experience the crowd's hate! Luffy has been rooting for you from the very start and might be rooting for you until here! So come on, Princess of Dressrosa! Show your people how a _gladiator_ declares her love to the man she loves!"

[ROARS and CHEERS as Rebecca took the microphone.]

"They said there was a matter of life and death battle here in the stadium when they invited me" she started that sent the coliseum quiet, "And I thought I cannot turn myself away from my people... as a gladiator—_I will do my best!"_

[Encouraging cheers boom the coliseum.]

"Do her best she will to win Luffy's affection!" Odacchi finally jumps down the stadium of the ladies and addresses the crowd. "Now you've heard their declaration of love! Who among these notoriously beautiful ladies that have captured the whole wide world's eyes and heart win!? Who among these candidates will be lucky to be chosen by our— PIRATE KING!?"

[All eyes turn to the lone man at the center of the stage, eating his gut out as he noticed the whole world's gaze.]

"Tsk," Sanji mutters as he pour tea for Rebecca, "whoever you choose I'll still beat you later, Luffy. Hurting whoever will not be chosen and choosing one who'll forever be out of my reach— _you're in a lose-lose situation!_ Ah! Rebecca-saaaan~!"

[Back to Odacchi already standing beside Luffy]

"So Monkey D. Luffy! You've heard all that they've said! Heartfelt, warm and affectionate! But you are still the one to decided who the winner is! You are the one to decide who amon these beautiful ladies is the rightful Pirate Queen of the world!"

"HUH?" Luffy finally looks up as the crowd goes wild, "They're still there?"

"Now Luffy—choose!" Odacchi encourages him, "You're keeping everybody breathless with your decision! Choose one and we'll still love who ever are not chosen for their misfortune in love is also our tragedy!"

"You're annoying!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro calls from below the stage, "Choose one of them already so that we can move on. This is getting pretty damn boring."

"I only need to choose one?" Luffy scans the stage again. The ladies all looked back.

"Haii!" Odacchi answers with closed fists, "_Just look in front of you to our affectionate darlings! Choose one of them whom you think you cannot live without! Choose one of them whom you think is the most important in your life! Choose one of them that your gut is telling you to! Hurry and stop the restlessness of their hearts!"_

[The crowd shouts again—agonizing, anticipating—and then everybody went silent when Monkey D. Luffy stood up, his face serious.]

[Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats either on the stage or not knew the decision has been made. They knew that look on Luffy.]

[Luffy turns and points at the podium where the candidates are and mutters his answer to Odacchi. Odacchi remained calm but it did not last long as he turned back to the microphone, to the waiting crowd.]

"Monkey D. Luffy has chosen his _bride!"_ he shouts and everybody went in frenzy and then went quiet as the emcee continues to speak. Meanwhile Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Brook and Franky exchange views.

"Even if he chooses Nami or Robin we're still a crew." Franky said with a nod.

"Unless he chooses another one, then we'll have another crewmate." Zoro waited.

"Nami will beat him if he doesn't choose her." Usopp mutters and the others nod in agreement.

[Odacchi's voice rang in the breathless crowd]

"And the person who has won our Pirate King's affection! The one he thinks he _cannot live without! Our Pirate Queen—!"_

[Nobody breathed—not for a second as all eyes and ears waited for Odacchi's booming voice— but his voice was incomparable to Luffy who shouted with him.]

"_SAAAAAANNNNJIIIIIIIIII!"_

[And the crowd goes wild]

"Ehhhhhh?!" "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

The ladies in the podium all looked at Sanji who was looking at Luffy with an exasperated face.

"What are you saying, idiot."

"_HAHAHAHHA!"_ Zoro shouted in laughter as he doubled over with hands on his stomach, together with the other male members of the Straw Hats. "BWAHHHAHAHA! Right—I'll choose him too!"

"Me too wahahaha!" Usopp and Brook cheered.

"Me too!" says Chopper.

"A real _lady killer!" _Franky clinks his large arms.

"_STOP LAUGHING, IDIOTS!" _Sanji barked at them. "Oi! CUT THAT OUT!"

"Indeed!" Odacchi's booming voice rang in the coliseum, "Sanji has just beaten the six beautiful ladies for the affection of the Pirate King! What an unexpected result!"

[Sanji's face spread around the world in large screens and photographers came to maul him.]

Nami sighed while Robin turned to Sanji who offered her a biscuit.

"Good for you, Sanji."

"You can beat a man with his stomach." Vivi chuckles, "Congratulation, Sanji-kun!"

"This is somehow not making me happy." He mutters, but then became cheerful again, "At least he didn't get any of you mellorinessss~!" but then felt the death stare of Boa Hancock behind him.

"S-She's looking at me!" he cringed in excitement, his eyes turning to hearts.

"Congratulations, SANJI!" Odacchi shouts for the whole world to hear, "CONGRATULATIONS TO OUR NEW PIRATE QUEEEEEENNNN! BLACK LEG- _SANNNNNJJJJIIIII!"_

"I ain't _NO QUEEN_!"

[Miles away in back in East Blue at the Baratie Restaurant cheers of laughter could also be heard.]

* * *

**THE END! xD**

_A/N: WE MISS MR. PRINCE!_

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
